Muzzleloading rifles of current times often are equipped with conventional scopes to increase the accuracy of the rifle. The scopes are typically mounted in spaced relation directly over the breech of the rifle. As the rifle is fired and the breech is opened, the bottom side of the mounted scope is deposited with residue from the black powder used in firing the rifle. This residue contains elements which are very detrimental to the structure of the scope. This residue typically reduces the useful life of the scope.
Some hunters have wrapped electrical tape around the scope, but that is time consuming both to install and remove. The tape can also leave an unwanted residue on the scope. Other attempts have been made to place detachable shields on the scope, but these have been unable to be easily adapted to the shape of the scope, including the scope adjustment knob.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a scope protector for muzzleloading rifles which can be easily installed on and removed from the scope.
A further object of this invention is to provide a scope protector for muzzleloading rifles which can be easily conformed to the shape of the scope.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a scope protector for muzzleloading rifles which can protect both the body of the scope and the scope adjusting knob.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a scope protector for muzzleloading rifles which can protect the fastening elements thereon from the residue blown from the rifle breech when the rifle is fired.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.